


Happy Halloweeb!

by moomintroll_stan_account



Series: gamer girl kyne au! [3]
Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anime References!, F/F, Gamer Boy Lemon!, Gamer Girl AU said MLM-WLW Solidarity!, Halloween Costumes, I'm bad at titles!, Kiara doesn't get the anime references!, Kiki doesn't know where it came from!, Kyne has a sword!, Kyne is a fucking weeb!, Lemon is a fucking brat!, M/M, Movie Nerd Kiara!, Pri and Lemon are Gay As Fuck!, Pri loves him anyway!, Trans Boy Lemon!, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Weeb Boy Priyanka!, gamer girl kyne!, trans girl kiara!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomintroll_stan_account/pseuds/moomintroll_stan_account
Summary: A little oneshot of Kiara and Kyne preparing for a Halloween partyft.Lemyanka!
Relationships: Kyne/Kiara Schatzi, Lemon/Priyanka (Drag Race)
Series: gamer girl kyne au! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Happy Halloweeb!

**Author's Note:**

> another halloween fic?  
> by me?  
> set in gamer girl kyne au?  
> its more likely than you think!  
> introducing two new characters to the roster, the golden duo themself:  
> LEMYANKA!  
> ft. trans boy lemon

“I didn’t know you knew how to sew.” Kiara chuckles, as she admires herself in the dress.

  
  


“Can’t be a good cosplayer if you can’t fix a wardrobe malfunction!” Kyne calls out from their bathroom.

They’re both getting ready for the halloween party hosted by their university’s LGBTQ+ organization. When Kiara mentioned it offhandedly once, she swore she saw Kyne beam and the Filipina steered the conversation into possible couple costume ideas. Kiara loved it when she saw the glint of excitement in her lover’s eye, who was going on at length on each and every possible costume they could do together.

**********************

“----we could do Ruby and Sapphire, or Korra and Asami, or- or Madoka and Homura, or, or…” Kyne gasped, as if a bulb switched on in her head. A big grin slid across her face as she held Kiara’s hand. “We could be Anthy and Utena!”

“Excuse me, who?” A confused Kiara asked. Kyne groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“Oh come _ooon_ , you don’t know them?” Kiara just shook her head. Kyne let go of Kiara’s hands, as she shook her fists in the air.

“They’re _the_ anime lesbians, Kiki! They’re the sapphic blueprint!”

Kiara’s mouth made a small o shape as she understood. “So... you want us to dress up as anime lesbians, mon coeur?” Kiara asked, head slightly cocked to the right. 

“Yes, I want us to dress up as anime lesbians,” Kyne affirmed, hands back on Kiara’s, grip slightly tighter than earlier.

**********************

Kiara just laughs remembering that conversation, those two weeks ago. 

“I still can’t believe you convinced me to do this,” she says in between small laughs, wrapping her arms around her waist as Kyne gives a small peck on her cheek. 

“But you look so beautiful though, and I **_really_ ** worked hard on these costumes.”

And work hard she did; Kyne is fast, but Kiara could still remember how she spent nights on their costumes making sure that every detail was perfect. She knows how Kyne can be so meticulous in what she does, how she demands no less from herself in her passions. Kiara loves her diligence, her thoroughness. But there’s always a worry in her when Kyne overworks herself, stretches herself too thin.

“Kiki, what’s wrong babe?” Kiara snaps herself out of her thoughts and faces Kyne. 

“Nothing, just… got lost in my thoughts.” Kyne releases her embrace and twirls around.

”I hope you didn’t get too lost, because you couldn’t see how good I look!” Kiara just bursts out of laughter, saying a wholehearted _“goddamn it, Kyne!”._ In Kyne’s defence, she **_does_ ** look good. From her long sunset ombre hair to the costume itself, a fitted jacket with pauldrons and a skirt, Kyne looked nothing short of beautiful. But there was still one thing on her mind...

“Where did you get the sword?” Kiki, still puzzled as to how Kyne obtained the fake rapier. Kyne swings it around and lightly touches the tip of Kiara’s nose, making her giggle. 

“That’s for me to know, and for you to **_never_ ** find out,” she punctuates with a cheeky wink. “Anywho, we have to hurry, the party’s starting in— shit! We have to leave! We promised Mark and Chris that we’d meet them before ten!” Kyne scrambles and runs out of their bedroom, with Kiara following close behind her. Mark and Chris, or Lemon as he’s sometimes called, were a couple Kiara had met and when Mark casually mentioned how Lemon is a gamer; Kiki decided that he and Kyne had to meet, and they’ve all hung out together ever since.

Once they reach the outside of their apartment, they’re greeted by a peppy Mark and a clearly pissed off Lemon, arms crossed and all. 

“You guys are late.” He scoffs, annoyed with the other couple’s tardiness. 

“Oh come on Lem! You’re just being dramatic, it’s only 9:40,” Mark states in an attempt to calm his boyfriend down. Lemon just grumbles and Mark sighs. “So, you two dressed up as Utena and Anthy, huh? That’s cute,” the taller man says with a smile. 

Kyne breaks into a giddy grin. “Thanks! I worked so hard on these costumes too! Love the Haruhi and Tamaki by the way.” Lemon lets out a deep sigh of relief. 

“Oh thank _god_ Finally someone gets it.” Kiki tilts her head in slight confusion. 

“Who?” 

The shorter man snaps and buries his face into Mark’s side and screams. Mark stifles a chuckle while he runs his hands through Lemon’s hair. “So, you guys ready to go?”

Kyne glances at Kiara, who gives her a soft smile. “Yeah, let’s go.” Mark leads the way to the party with Lemon still fuming by his side. 

Kiara’s about to walk with them when she’s stopped by Kyne. “Kyky, what’s wrong baby?” She asks, voice full of concern. Kyne pulls her in close and into a small kiss. She pulls out and looks up to Kiara with a shy smile. 

“I just wanted to do that, you just look so beautiful right now.”

Kiara’s cheeks heat up, and she pulls her gaze away from Kyne. “Y— You could’ve saved that for the party, y’know. Besides, Lemon’s gonna shit himself if we’re late again.” 

Kyne’s eyes widened in realization, “Oh yeah, we gotta hurry then!” She holds Kiara’s hand, laughing as they run across the street trying to catch up with Mark and Lemon. Yeah, Kiara can tell this night’s going to go great.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a Kudos!


End file.
